Ghostbusers 3
by Mizz Destiny
Summary: In the future 4 teens have to save the world. But first they need to get along! R for language and mature themes. Ch 1: ? introduction maybe


Disclaimer- I don't own the concepts of ghost busting, Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston, Dana, Tully, Janine or Oscar.
    
    Claimer- I own Haviar, Elizabeth, Edward (Ed or Eddie), "soul sucking" and new ghosts/ evil entities, new inventions, all ideas in debates (I'll let you know if it's not) and all other "smaller" characters.
    Timeline- the future part (with the kids) of this story takes place in December 2010. The past (Ghostbusters) part takes place in June/July 1990 (remember, it was the end of 1989 at the end of Ghostbusters 2).
    Ages- Oscar (18) is the oldest, then Elizabeth (17), Haviar (17), and finally Edward (17)
    Apology- If any or all of the science/math is incorrect, I'm sorry, my fault, most of it is made up.
    One more thing- This is based on the GB movies. Not the cartoons. 

"Bitch!"

"He like so totally ripped you off…"

"Did you see what she's wearing…"

"So what ya get..."

Elizabeth McCloud sighed contentedly. The average school shouting blasted around her as she tossed her books in her locker. She also hung up her black trench coat, sticking her sunglasses in the pocket. Elizabeth was of average height (5"6'), had green eyes and light brown hair that was always in ponytails. Today she had on black pants, black army boots and a silver fuzzy sweater. _'This is a great day! Nothing can go wrong!'_

"Hey Liz!" someone interrupted her thoughts. 

"Never mind…it can," Elizabeth said in a voice traced with both English and New York accents.

"What can?"

"Nothing Oscar." 

"Come on what ya say?" Oscar was an 18-year-old white boy with a love for cigarette and comics (A/N: only things Elizabeth and Oscar agree on). He had a baseball cap covering his all most black hair, jeans, sneakers and a tee shirt. A lot of girls found him to be cute, especially his baby blue eyes. Elizabeth didn't agree with them, she just found Oscar to be annoying

"Nothing."

"Come on!"

"What do you want anyway?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"The usual," he told her, pulling out a 10-dollar bill and handing it to her.

Elizabeth sighed and pulled a metal case the size of a cigarette pack. In fact that's what it was. She knocked out two cigarettes and handed them him, taking the bill as well.

"Hey I gave you a 10!"

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth said abruptly. "My supplier had trouble finding 'em. So instead of 4 for 10 you get 2 for 10."

"That ain't fair!" Oscar told her.

"You don't want 'em? I mean I'll take 'em back…" she said reaching out to grab them from him.

"Nah," he said pulling them out of her grasp. "I'll keep them."

"Fine, fine. Now move along!"

"I'm going sweetcakes, I'm going."

Elizabeth sighed. She hated these occurrences, day in and day out. The distribution of non-essentials took place all day, every day. It hadn't always been like that. 14 years ago it had been easy to get things in New York City, so she'd heard. But that was before the ghost had taken over. They had suddenly come, chasing the humans from their schools, from their homes. The ghosts had chased the humans in to small areas, blocking them all in. Anyone who didn't leave the ghost territories was… soul sucked. The ghosts, it seemed had acquired a taste for humans overnight. 

Elizabeth remembered the first day the ghosts had attacked. She was 3 years old, and had been on the street. Her baby-sitter was holding her hand as they were walking. A scream had come from behind them. Both Elizabeth and the baby sitter had turned. Behind them a group of people were running from a smaller group of ghosts. Every so often a ghost would catch a human. That human would writhe and a spirit form would rise to join its ghost companions. "Soul sucked" is what people would call later. After watching two humans being soul sucked the baby sitter ran off, leaving Elizabeth to fend for herself. For some reason the ghosts had passed over her, Elizabeth had always thought it was her size. Then a few hours latter a military guard troop found her and brought her to one of the areas the ghosts hadn't taken over. It was only six long blocks by 4 short blocks in size. A few years after the attacks, they had organized a school of sorts. 

That's where 17 year old Elizabeth McCloud was right now, trying to deal with teenage problems _and _being the only one in the school with access to cigarettes from the ghost's territories. That made here a very sought after person.

Two large hands came down and covered her eyes. She batted them away. "Stop that John."

"You didn't even guess!" he pouted. He bent down and kissed her. He had to bend far since he was a foot taller then her. John Parker had a football players build but a movie star's looks. His mother told him he looked like a young George Clooney. "So you ready for the field trip?" he asked.

"Field trip? What field trip?"

"Liz!" he sighed. "God, you are so forgetful! The one to the art museum! Remember?"

"Duh!" she said smacking her forehead. "I knew that!"

"Sure you did," a voice said from behind them.

Elizabeth turned and grinned. "Eddie! You're back!" she shouted leaping a golden haired boy. His small silver-framed glasses were knocked askew by the force of Elizabeth's hug. John laughed at the two of them. 

"Doesn't that make you jealous?" A large black boy asked from John's side.

"No way. Ya see Haviar," John said to the boy, "they're like brother and sister."

"Whatever man. If she was my girlfriend, I'd be jealous."

"Haviar, are you implying you think my girlfriend is hot?"

"No way man! I just saying…"

But the PA interrupted his protest. "Would all art students going on the field trip, report to the transfer pad."

"Let's go!" John shouted, grabbing Edward and Elizabeth's arms. 

Elizabeth slid out of his grip. "Meet you there! Got to get my coat."

"Hey Ed," John asked as the boys walked down the hall, "That cold gone?"

"Yea, all better."

Elizabeth raced past them. "Come on! You want to be in the hallway when they turn off the power?" 

So... how do you like it? Should I post more? Review and let me know. 


End file.
